


My Beautiful Haruka

by Lynne12345



Series: Only For You [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, maybe smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne12345/pseuds/Lynne12345
Summary: “I love you, my Beautiful Haruka.” The maroon haired male said to the unconscious man on the hospital bed.It was three years after high school when Rin Matsuoka asked Haruka out, two years after college he proposed. A month before the wedding Haruka got in a car accident while coming home from shopping. Will Haruka live or will he die? How did Rin handle the situation?





	

“Your fiancé, Haruka Nanase has been in an car accident, he is in the hospital.”

 

Those words will forever haunt 24 year old Rin Matsuoka. It was only a month before the wedding; Haruka had been walking home from the store and a car hit him. When Rin got the call from the hospital he was just leaving work.


End file.
